


A Dark Knight in Paris

by Thefallen1986



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: The Batman decides to visit Paris too see Ladybug and Cat Noir.Author's notes: use the DCAU voices for the DC characters.set after the New York Miraculous special.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	A Dark Knight in Paris

In the Batcave, Bruce Wayne was looking at security footage from Paris, featuring the new heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir, when Alfred walked a tray on his arm “Master Bruce, terrible news Ray Palmer is retiring as a hero, Master Bruce?” seeing his master look at the monitors with intensity Alfred was curious “what are you looking at sir?”  
Bruce turned too his most trusted advisor “Footage of the new heroes in Paris, and I have just figured out who they are” taking a drink from Alfred’s tray he showed him the footage.  
“Already sir? That is impressive”   
“Not really Alfred, took me less than an hour, this kids are amateurs, they have not stopped this Hawkmoth threat, they also have terrible habits, the cat boy keeps flirting at the ladybug in a possessive manner, and from what little research I have done on her alter ego Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she is no better than Harley Quinn on Cat Noirs alter ego Adrien Agreste, not too mention this Ladyblog is riddled with flaws and recently posted an interview with a young girl saying she knows me, this Lila Rossi seems like a dangerous element too my Paris trip”  
“So Master Bruce, what are you going too do?”  
Master Bruce could only smile “Set a cat amongst the Pigeons”

The Classroom was on lockdown, not only was Mister Pigeon for the millionth time was on the loose but a high profile visit was due, Bruce Wayne walking around the school as Mister Damocles showed him the class’s hopeful Mister Wayne will provide financial gain for the school, finally approached Miss Bustier class he walked in “Good morning All My name is Bruce Wayne CEO of Wayne Enterprises”  
“go on Alya ask him about Lila” egged on a girl in a black coat to her benchmate  
“Mister Wayne? Alya Cesaire is it true you once gave Lila money too help a charity she was working on?” the girl was beaming, not doubt thought she had facts on good authority  
Bruce turned and smiled at Alya “Which girl is that?”  
“sir, Lila over there says she knows you” Alya pointed too a girl in the back row, her eyes wide as she clearly never expected this type of revelation “Sorry Miss, but this young lady Lila? this is our first meeting”  
“But, but Lila said she knows you” Alya started too act all high and mighty towards Bruce Wayne “And I posted it on my blog, this blog of mine is full off facts, I should know I always do my research”  
“Miss Cesaire a word too the wise do your research properly before this happens again” Bruce smirked a little “As you have posted that this girl knows me on your blog you have posted false information, with no clear research done on this Lila, what else has she said or promised people?”  
The class went into an uproar off people shouting what the girl had promised them  
“This is ridiculous utterly ridiculous, you are a bunch off Losers believing this girl” screeched a blonde girl clearly pissed that Lila has been exposed as a liar, and not by her.

“Miss Bustier are you going too let her get away with this behaviour?” asked Bruce clearly not impressed with the classroom teachers lack of control over Lila  
“Oh but I’m sure this will be sorted out” the teacher could only smile, Bruce could tell it was insincere   
“Miss Bustier you let this young girl get away with lies a school child can figure out, I dare not guess how many favours she has promised and not fulfilled, now I am curious any one here been bullied by this girl?”  
A young woman in a white top with a black jacket raised her hand up, Bruce recognised her as the girl from earlier and the security footage “yes Miss?”  
“Marinette, Mister Wayne, she has threatened me by saying I’ll lose all my friends and no one believed me when I said she was a liar, someone” the girl blushes a little “S-someone in this class told me to take the high road with her and not stoop too her level”  
“I see Marinette thank you for your honestly, The high road is fine sometimes, but not when you are being threatened, did you tell the person you where being threatened?” Bruce asked kindly  
“N-no because I did not think anyone would believe me” the girl teared up abit “I’m sorry” sobbed Marinette running out the room he eyes flooded with tears, Alya was looking dumbstruck as her benchmate ran out the room, while the rest off the class looked shocked at what was revealed about Lila Rossi, that the girl was a liar and she had played them for fools.  
“Mister Wayne was there any need too expose her?” Bruce Wayne turned too look at Miss Bustier  
“Yes, Teachers are meant too protect their students and guide them, and punish those in the wrong, I heard a girl was recently expelled for a short period when someone lied about her pushing someone down the stairs, I heard the investigation was minimal. I bet the poor girl suffered”  
“Please do not stress me out I am pregnant”  
“Were you pregnant when this happened? The girl suffered for this”  
“I bet you have not suffered at all” Bruce Wayne’s eyes narrowed at Miss Bustier, the woman clearly realising she had crossed a line not too be crossed.  
“I lost my parents too a gunman when I was ten years old, so please Miss Bustier do be quite” Mister Wayne with an air off anger walked out the room all could be heard was a student saying “Dude”.

Mister Damocles tried too stop Bruce Wayne leaving, but Bruce just kept walking, in disbelieve at the Principles incompetence on the bullying behaviour “I am sorry Mister Damocles, but after seeing the bullying in Miss Bustiers class, and her lack off control you will not be getting any funding from the Wayne foundation, and I’ll be having choice words with your board off directors” Bruce Wayne slammed the door to his car as the car moved out Damocles looked aghast…

In a van outside the city Alfred Pennyworth had deployed several drones too track down the Akuma’s hopefully they can find them soon, a detector went off Alfred called up the image on the monitor, seeing two detectors had sensed the two heroes, Alfred called Master Bruce “Sir? We have found them, going too suit up and meet them?”  
On the other end off the phone Bruce Wayne had just finished putting on his cowl “Yes Alfred its time they meet me” Leaping out off his hotel window, the Batman used his grappling hook too swing through Paris, heading towards the disturbance.

Ladybug had just slipped out off class to deal with Mister Pigeon, leaving a message for Cat Noir, hoping he could get there, she knew he might be busy too but he could’ve left her a message, seeing Cat Noir appear and heading the direction Mister Pigeon was heading she called out too him “Cat Noir!”  
“Bugga Boo” he called back with his usually cheek “Hope my Allergies don’t mess me up”  
“You can take Medicine you know?” shaking her head as they went forward  
“I’m allergic to certain medicine”  
“Cat! Don’t tell me personal stuff I could figure you out” Ladybug looked pretty annoyed as they came ever closer to Mister Pigeon  
“From me being allergic too medicine?” Cat Noir laughed, his laughter soon turned too a “What the?” As a dark Shadow appeared as if from nowhere and smacking Mister Pigeon too a a nearby rooftop…

The dark figure was standing over Mister Pigeon looked like a vast shadow, his cowl showing only his jawline and his eyes narrowed as they approached him “Who are you? How dare you interfere, you have no Miraculous” Ladybug had too be held back Cat Noir who recognised him  
“He’s the Batman Bugga Boo, the Dark knight off Gotham” Cat Noir looked on in awe at the dark knight “Seen him on the news his awesome”  
“Thank you for the complement Cat Noir” both were taken aback as he spoke perfect french “Ladybug, Cat Noir I have come too help you”  
“Oh but we don’t need your help, we’re protecting this city just fine” Ladybug put her hands on her hips with an air of superiority  
“Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng do shut up” Ladybug looked shocked, that Batman knew who she was  
“H-how? W-what?” she stammered clearly caught out while Cat Noir looked on, while Mister pigeon laid unconscious on the rooftop barely stirring, Batman pulled out a small tablet and showed a video to Ladybug “This recording from the Le Grand Paris Hotel own by the mayor, this main lobby recording, you enter the back room as Ladybug, but exit as Marinette, their is only one way in or out, it does not take a genius to figure out who you are, even with a glimmer field”  
Cat Noir after the shock wore off sniggered “Busted my lady” Batman turned on Cat Noir next.  
“As for you Cat Noir you went in one subway entrance and came out the other as Adrien Agreste, yes you somehow avoided the security camera’s and the police, but you were still caught”  
Ladybug looked dumbstruck, the boy she adored and her goofball partner are one and the same? “Your Adrien?, but it can’t be Adrien is too legit too be Cat Noir”  
Cat Noir put hands on his hips clearly pissed at Ladybug “I am Adrien Agreste” his lost all humour as he said “My Lady”

Lila had just given her mum the excuse she worked on her way home that the school under Hawkmoth’s control, and too ignore the phone as the principle was under Hawkmoth’s control securing the girl a sabbatical from the school, grinning Lila planned for her ‘vacation’.

They had just dealt with Mister Pigeon’s Akuma, while the poor man was lowered too street level by Batman, both demorphing Marinette and Adrien stared at each other for a while until Marinette spoke “But How why you? Your too legit too be that foolish cat” Adrien fummed at this  
“No buts Marinette, I’m tired off being treated like I don’t deserve information, like when I was not told about Master Fu? Or other useful information? I had a right too know, I’m your partner not a sidekick or an inconvenience”  
“Well you told me too take the high road with Lila and look how thats worked out”  
“Says the girl with the stalker shrine” Marinette flinched “Yeah I know what it is, but for the sake off our friendship I ignored it, I even ignored when you molested me when we were at the wax museum”  
Blushing Marinette continued her attack “W-well you should have told me that as the ‘kitty’ you were not able too protect Paris, when we went too New York a few weeks back”  
“I agree my bad, but our Qwami’s should spoken up too” looking at Plagg and Tikki the Qwami’s shook their heads “We shouldn’t have too do your talking for you, don’t involve us” replied Plagg chomping on some Camembert cheese.  
“Fair enough you two” turning back too Marinnette “Still, you should’ve told me where you were going Bugga boo” Adrien added ‘Bugga boo’ with some venom in his voice “And how come I’m not allowed too know about the assist heroes? And why did you not call on Chloe when we could’ve used her help when Hawkmoth merged her parents?”  
“Well that’s….” Marinette’s answer faltered

Batman looked at the Qwami’s as their partners bickered “Going too interfere?”  
Plagg smirked “No way this is so much fun”  
“Yeah they need too get this out off their system” Tikki sighed “This was going too happen one day, but I hoped we could’ve at least taught them how to behave in the mean time”  
“HEY!” Marinette and Adrien both shouted at Tikki.  
Batman sighed “I have less issue with Robin than these two” Getting up and slapped the pair of young heroes, stunned they turned and looked at Batman “You both are right for different reasons, but in the here and now Paris needs her heroes, I will contact you tomorrow” Batman handed them both communicators “I Have narrowed down Hawkmoth too a three mile radius and tomorrow we are going too find him, understood? Cool down go home” Adrien and Marinette could only nod as the Batman disappeared into the shadows. 

As they walked home, the heroes where both looking at each other, their hands apparently trying too reach out for each other but failing, as they tried too speak up but unable too, trying too figure out what too say, as they got too a junction, Marinette and Adrien both mumbled “I’m sorry” and went their separate ways.

Alya was waiting out side Lila’s house, the girl had ran from school shortly after Mister Wayne had left and Alya was determined too get too the bottom off this, surely it was a mistake on Lila’s part? She wouldn't lie right? “Lila?” she asked knocking on her door  
Lila Answered the door in her Pyjamas “Yes? What is it?” the girls arms folded.  
“What was said yesterday about the false information I want to know the truth”  
Lila looked at Alya and her blood boiled, and just started ranting at her “What? You come here for a big scoop or something? To get yourself in a bigger position off power? To show how much I can fall?”  
“What? No I came here to set the record straight surely you lying…” Lila cut her off  
“Yes I lied Alya, but its your fault for being so damn gullible, it was quite fun playing with you idiots, As Chloe says and I agree ‘You’re a bunch of Losers’ now please leave I am on ‘vacation’ till I can find more idiots too dupe” Lila slammed the door in Alya’s face!

Much later Alya was storming around Paris bunking school due too her anger “LILA LIED TOO ME?!” roared Alya threw a massive temper tantrum in the park, crying she realised Marinette was right about Lila, right about the girls lying and schemes, sinking into a chair sobbing she didn’t even notice as an Akuma flew right at her, possessing her phone “Lady Wifi, this is Hawkmoth, in exchange for exposing Lila Rossi and making her tell the truth, I want the Miraculous’s off Ladybug and Cat Noir, do we have a deal?”  
“Yes Hawkmoth” Alya was swallowed by the negative energy and transformed again into Lady Wifi!

In the hired van Bruce Wayne had just finished checking on Gotham City when Alfred called for him “Master Bruce? I Have narrowed down Hawkmoth’s location too under a mile, the detectors have sensed an Akuma heading towards the park”  
“Good work Alfred, you check the security footage of the surrounding areas, as I go with the new heroes and deal with this poor victim” Bruce Wayne changed into Batman and leapt out off the van, leaving Alfred too his work “Good hunting sir”

“Well this is it Ladybug, he has called us” Cat Noir looked eager too work as they received the call from Batman  
“I’m really unsure on this Cat, what do we know off Batman?” Ladybug looked really unsure, then Cat Noir spoke up “My lady we may be abit rough around the edges right now, but he is trying too help us, I say we trust him” Cat Noir went off the point Batman said too meet them at with ladybug following suite.

As Lila was being exposed on live Television the girl was powerless as Lady Wifi’s new truth powers forced her too confess all her crimes all over Paris, as all her lies were exposed, seeing all this as she swung around the city with Batman and Cat Noir, Ladybug couldn’t help but smirk as Lila’s lying has been exposed too all off Paris, finally exposing the girl as what she was a compulsive liar.

Approaching Lady Wifi Batman got a message on his comm “yes?” Batman smiled “Understood, Ladybug? Cat Noir? We have found out next target let us deal with this problem first”  
Sneaking up behind Lady Wifi Batman tackled her too the ground Cat Noir used his Cataclysm on her Phone freeing the Akuma, As Ladybug purified it Batman called out “C’mon you two, recharge and lets go, we have a Hawk too visit my associate has found where the Akuma’s come from” Alya and Lila were seen too by the local paramedics as the heroes swung away.

As they followed Batman too the location the Akuma’s were coming from Cat Noir spoke up “So Batman are we amongst the best you’ve team up with?” grinned the young hero  
“Not really Cat Noir”  
“Oh?” the kitty looked dejected  
“I’ve teamed up with the Justice League, the various young hero teams in and around Gotham, the green lantern corp, four mutant ninjas, teenagers with attitude wearing bright colours and piloting giant mechanical vehicles, a talking dog and some meddling kids, a man wearing the American flag and a billionaire in a red mech suit, so not really”  
It was Ladybugs turn too speak up “Why don’t we get the New York heroes like Mejestia or the Knightowl?” she enquired  
Batman just answered Ladybug with a simple word “No”  
“Why not?”  
“The Justice League do not trust them, they never helped when Dark Seid invaded last year, it was down too the Justice League and our Allies, they are not Allies” Batman turned too the duo Ladybug and Cat Noir “In-spite off my misgivings you two are heroes, inexperienced but heroes none the less” Ladybug and Cat Noir were unsure too take this as a complement or not.

Batman had lead the heroes too where the Akuma’s origin seem too be, the Agreste Family mansion, Cat Noir looking very apprehensive clenching his fists “D-dad? Your involved?”  
“Cat Noir?” Ladybug patted Cat Noir on the shoulder  
“Yes my lady?”   
“You don’t have to go with us” she smiled “If you want too sit this one out, you can”  
“No I have too, I need to know what my father has to do with any off this” Batman put a reassuring hand on his shoulder “We will all find out together”

Fuming as the power seemed too go out, Nathalie looked outside her office window and she was in shocked as Labybug and Cat Noir seemed too be storming the mansions, with the Gotham vigilante, running too the dining room as they smashed down the glass too the dinning room, the Vigilante, threw his ‘Bat pellets’ at her face, Natalie panicking was barely able too transform in Mayura and she attacked them, both Ladybug and Batman quickly injuring her hands so she couldn’t summon an amok, with Cat Noir tying her up with the curtains, and taking off the Peacock Miraculous, they continued on, heading straight for Gabriel’s lair!

Snooping around Gabriel’s study, Batman found the secret passage on the floor, making a mental note too study this at a later date, the three heroes descended the tunnel, finally they came face too face with Hawkmoth, the mad man surrounded by Butterflies!

“So you’ve found me out heroes” Hawkmoth smirked, the man stalked towards them with an air off superiority, the foolish cat spoke up “What does Gabriel Agreste have too do with this?”  
Hawkmoth cackled with laughter “Oh you foolish kitty, I thought you’d figured this out, I AM GABRIEL”  
“Thank you for the confession, we didn’t know” replied Batman launched at Hawkmoth, trying too get his cane away from him, while Cat Noir mumbled “father?”   
Batman smacked Hawkmoth out off his command room and into a garden area bellow as, Hawkmoth kept both Batman and Cat Noir away, the cat spoke “Why are you doing this?”  
“I am doing this for my wife!” scream Hawkmoth as he duelled with the dark knight, Ladybug swung behind ready too strike Batman spoke up“No Hawkmoth your doing it for yourself, life and death are not toys” The Batman smacked Hawkmoth back  
“Is there anyone you’d want too revive dark Knight?” snarled the villain  
“Yes, many people, but If I focussed on trying to revive them, I couldn’t make Gotham a better place, street by street”  
Ladybug smacked Hawkmoth from behind knocking the villain flying, using his Cataclysm Cat Noir destroyed his staff and Ladybug ripped off the Butterfly Miraculous demorphing the villain back into Gabriel Agreste “Mister Agreste or would you prefer Hawkmoth? Your under arrest” Batman handcuffed him as the police called by Alfred arrived, taking both him and Nathalie away too be sentenced.

After Hawkmoth was taken away by officer Roger, and Ladybug swung off, Cat Noir walked around the garden and came across something horrifying, screaming as he saw his mother in a casket, Batman appeared by his side, the young hero in distress “C-can we help her?” sobbed Cat Noir Batman put a reassuring hand on his shoulder “Don’t worry I can get experts in and we will do all we can, but please be aware young man, it might be too late”

A few days later Batman, got Mister Terrific and Cyborg down to opened up the casket with Mrs Agreste in it, keeping young Adrien away so the boy doesn’t suffer, upon Terrifics and Cyborgs return their faces were in shadow, Batman know she was dead, breaking this news too Adrien,   
“Adrien I am so sorry son, but your mother has passed on, their is nothing we can do to revive her”  
the young man could only howl at that news, grabbing the boy in a hug, Batman let the young man cry his eyes out while Plagg sat on Adrien’s shoulder trying too reassure his friend.

A week after Hawkmoth fell, Batman called the heroes too him “Right Ladybug, Cat Noir, it is time to return your Miraculous’s too the Temple’s care” Batman looked deadly serious “As your mission was too stop Hawkmoth is over, it is time for them too be returned too the Temples Care”  
Both heroes looked extremely upset at this, after giving a press conference the previous night encouraging the Parisians never too give up, they reluctantly agreed and gave their Miraculous’s too Batman, their Qwami’s giving them both a reassuring hug before they went back into their jewels, Batman then summoned Superman via Boom tube too take the Miraculous too the Tebit Temple.

Epilogues.

Ray Palmer was made the new principle, reviewing the teachers was his first job, Miss Caline Bustier looked nervous as she walked into his office for what she assumed was a dressing down off her teaching skills….

Alya Apologises to Marinette, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed about being tricked by Lila, not believing Marinette when she was telling the truth, all Marinette did was pull her friend in close and hugged her friend.

Lila Rossi was livid at being brought to the her mothers Office for the second day in a row, the girl was clearly angry that she was being punished, walking in her mother greeted her not with a smile but a frown, the paper worked filled out too send the girl too a strict boarding school…

Marinette got a contract deal too work on Jagged Stones CD Covers as well as Kitty sections new outfits and was looking forward too her date with Luka that night, Marinette still missed Adrien and Tikki, she still kept in touch with Adrien, but she was glad the madness off Hawkmoth was over, finished, looking at her clock, she screamed “Oh no I’m Late!” and ran off too her date.

Adrien was adopted by Master Wayne, a private funeral was done for Miss Agreste on the Wayne Family private lott, Bruce knew better than too invite the woman’s sister, Adrien loved his new life in Gotham and training as the new Robin was fun.

Gorilla got a job at Wayne enterprises as a member of the security team, seeing Adrien walk in with his stepfather Bruce Wayne, Gorilla hugged Adrien, knowing full well the young man had secured him this job after the mess with Gabriel.

Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie were sentenced for terrorism and sent too prison, they spent the rest off their days scheming and failing too escape prison.

Nino was looking forward too visiting Adrien, Alya was super jealous he got a private plane too Gotham.

Superman dropping off miracle box too the Guardians in Tibet leaving them a small black box “That box is a communication device, think off it as a modern day smoke signal, If you need help, push the button in the centre and the Justice League with be there in a moments notice” the head monk nodded as Superman flew off.

Inside the miracle box Duusu and Nooroo were being hugged by Plagg and TIkki the Qwami’s delighted in seeing theirs friends reunited at last.

END

Growing frustrated by the poor quality off season 3 and the meh New York special, I worked on my own ending too the series, again proving even amateur writers can do a better job than Thomas Astruc on this series.


End file.
